


【授翻】【伪VD】Bonus Points 奖励点

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Humour, M/M, Other, Statuephilia, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 一代城堡里的隐藏支线任务。维吉尔的雕像挡住了门，根据雷剑阿拉斯托的提示，但丁必须用屁股来解锁前进的道路……





	【授翻】【伪VD】Bonus Points 奖励点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonus Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168987) by [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci). 

但丁走进挑战者之间，大门啪的一声关上了。他在诡异的音乐声中前行，随时准备迎接恶魔的进攻。

没有袭击。  
在他到达大门之前，一切风平浪静。只是当他靠近出口的时候，由恶魔灵魂组成的红色屏障一巴掌把他拍了回去。白发的恶魔猎人扬了扬眉毛，终于注意到骄傲的伫立在门边的雕像——他的哥哥维吉尔。当他走近石像，几个木偶从天花板上掉下来，背景音乐随之改变。

雷剑阿拉斯托在但丁手中点燃，流淌的电火花欢快的唱着歌，像热刀切黄油一样劈开那些傀儡恶魔。当音乐恢复正常，石像边多出了几个红魂正等着被拿走。  
但丁向红魂石伸出手，那些闪耀着的小东西融化在他手里的同时，石像维吉尔褪去了衣物，露出一根勃起的老二。

但丁盯着神采奕奕石屌严肃地皱起眉头。不幸的是，门上仍在嘲弄的红色屏障给了但丁一个他并不想要的答案。阿拉斯托在背后向猎魔人耳语，怂恿他去跟他哥哥的石像乱伦。

“靠……不会吧？”但丁抱怨了一下，乖乖走回石像前，跪下来给维吉尔的石屌口交。不知道是不是他的错觉，那个天杀的石像似乎在向他眨眼？灵巧的舌头往柱身上刷着一层又一层的唾液。但丁脱下裤子，带着手套的手从背部往下伸展，插入他经验丰富的肉穴里搅动、扩张。阿拉斯托噼里啪啦地闪着电光，仿佛低吟着色情的赞扬。

但丁花了相当长的时间打开自己，和润滑那根即将插入身体的凶器。他终于准备好，抬起屁股对准石屌坐下去，柔软的肉穴被冰冷坚硬的棍状物撑开到极致，一丝难耐的呻吟从猎魔人紧咬的牙缝中漏出来。

“哦操！”  
但丁一边扭动呻吟一边把屁股往后送，颤抖着吞下了他哥哥的全部。  
“啊～维吉尔！”

银发的半魔摇着屁股，上上下下地吞吐着他石雕哥哥勃起的老二，快感一浪接着一浪，将他推向高潮。  
阿拉斯托贴着主人的背，在但丁射精时低沉的咆哮声中炸开深紫色的闪电，和它的主人一同因过载的快感战栗。一对恶魔的翅膀展开，撕裂了猎魔人背部的皮肤，地狱般可怕的高潮让但丁失控地放出了魔化。肿胀的小但丁欢快地荡漾在两腿之间，抽搐着吐了一地白浊的体液。奇怪的是，黏腻的液体很快被古堡石制的地板吸收，仿佛从未出现。

随着高潮的消退，但丁把自己的屁股从石屌上挪开，那个被操到合不拢的贪婪小嘴在失去填充物后感到一阵空虚。

阿拉斯托高兴地颤抖了一下，房门响起了熟悉的解锁声。

但丁把皮裤穿好，向隔壁房间走去。房间里陡然增强的魔力预示着下一轮进攻即将到来。当他把阿拉斯托从背后抽出来，准备迎接那些邪恶生物的时候，他注意到另一个石像，和另一根石头般坚硬的老二，正等待着他的到来。

“该死的，所有的房间都是这样的吗？”但丁有点生气地问。

阿拉斯托只是笑着，被但丁插进敌人的胸膛。


End file.
